Archer
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These sharpshooters like to keep their distance on the battlefield and in life. Nothing makes them happier than single-mindedly taking down their target." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Archer is a ranged unit, the first such unit unlocked in the Barracks. It is depicted as a female with pink hair and sharp eyes. She wears a short, light green dress and matching cape, a leather belt and attached small pouch, a quiver slung to her back and a golden ring on each of her upper arms. Her quivered arrows are fletched with pink feathers. **Archers have no preferred targets, attacking whatever comes within their range. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Archers are very weak when under fire but have a long range and can attack over Walls. Their low health makes them vulnerable to nearly all defenses, but Mortars, Wizard Towers and even Bombs are especially dangerous as they deal splash damage which can take out groups of Archers quickly. This can be alleviated by placing them in several small groups so that one or a few hits does not kill all of your Archers. **Archers work well when deployed in large numbers. However, it's a good idea to spread them out so that a Mortar or Wizard Tower cannot kill them with a single shot. This strategy is called an Archer Rush. **Due to the Archer's low health, some people find it useful to use Barbarians or Giants as a distracting unit or "meat shield" in order to draw fire away from them. **Using only Archers and Barbarians has a very small chance of wiping a base, or even getting 2 stars (50% damage and destroyed Town Hall). **The Mortar's blind spot is smaller than the Archer's range, so they aren't safe from any tower except Air Defenses. **Another strategy is to try out dead spots. Deploy one Archer for each building and see if you get hit by any defenses. With this tactic you will be able to destroy a lot of buildings and get a lot of loot without much loss. Additionally you can go for the 50% damage and get one star by taking risks and destroying a few more buildings. **They are good to take out lone buildings, e.g. Builder's Huts placed far away to prevent full destruction. **Putting a handful of Archers on one defensive building where only that building can attack the group is usually successful, but should only be done depending on the level of both your Archers and the defending building. *'Defensive Strategy' **She is an excellent troop to have in the Clan Castle because she can target both Air and Ground Units. **If she is behind a Wall when enemy melee Troops without a favorite target notice her, those troops will start attacking the Wall in order to reach her. Unfortunately she will often forget to stay behind the wall and begin attacking the Troops in open space. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The most notable cosmetic changes for an Archer being upgraded is the color of their hair/hood and arrow type: ***A level 1 or 2 Archer has pink hair and quiver full of pink arrows. ***A level 3 or 4 Archer has purple hair and quiver full of flaming arrows. ***A level 5 Archer has a green hood, pink hair, and a quiver full of flaming arrows. ***A level 6 Archer has purple hair, a tiara, and the arrows have purple fletching. It also has its cape turns from the color green to black. ---- *'Trivia' **It's unknown why she has a small pouch on her belt, though it's likely to store supplies such as bow strings and water. **As of now, the polls are showing that this unit is the most favored by the players when raiding a base. Consequently Supercell increased the prices to upgrade them. **Archers are generally recognized as the most popularly requested troops for the Clan Castle. **When you tap on the Army Camp, the Archers stationed there all pump their right fist into the air three times. **You can have a maximum of 240 Archers at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 270 if you include the 30 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **On 17 March 2013 there was a Clash-Off competition involving Archers and Valkyries: ::: "Chief, it’s time for a CLASH OFF!! Archer or Valkyrie? Pick your favorite and tell us why - you could win 1000 gems!!! We'll announce the winner tomorrow!" ::: The winning comment was made by Paula Shayne Lao Olbes, supporting Archers. She said: Category:Troops Category:Tier 1 Category:Ground Troops Category:Anti-air